


I Love You

by Little_Ki



Series: Just Imagine [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flower meanings, Flowers, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet sugary goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ki/pseuds/Little_Ki
Summary: When his sweetheart is feeling down, Takao won't rest until he's able to put a smile on their face. Even if that means taking advice from a random article on the internet.
Relationships: Takao Kazunari/Reader
Series: Just Imagine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a series I posted on Tumblr, "Just Imagine", that I've edited and decided to publish on AO3. I've been getting back into writing for different fandoms and original pieces that I'm hoping to post in the future.
> 
> If anyone is interested you can access my other works on Tumblr (knb-sweet-squad), and I hope you enjoyed this piece!

It was just one of those days. The skies were clear, and the sun was bright, but something felt off. Your eyes were drooping, you couldn’t seem to smile, and you didn’t want to get out of bed. Takao could tell right away and tried his best to cheer you up. Chocolates didn’t help and hanging out with others drained you; poor Midorima. The only thing keeping you going was Takao’s smile, and you hated how it was dimming a little more each day because of you. He hated it when you forced yourself to smile, but you wanted to do something to let him know you appreciated his efforts. 

Takao couldn’t take much more of this. He missed the way your eyes would light up when you thought of something, the soft blush on your cheeks when he teased you, and the slight grin you always had on your face. He missed you.

He knew you were having a rough week and all he wanted was to help you get your smile back. He tried everything from bad karaoke to your favorite chocolates; he’d exhausted all the usual guarantees that would have you beaming. He’d gotten desperate and scoured the internet for ideas and stumbled on an interesting article. As he continued reading a wild grin stretched across his cheeks. This was worth exploring. 

It all began with a drooping sunflower beside your bed. Taking a closer look, you realized the center of the flower was too small and rounded for a Sunflower, it was a Black-eyed Susan. Takao had bought flowers for you before but never something this unique. Pulling out a worn notebook from your closet, your fingers traced through the pages until you found it. 

Black-eyed Susan. Encouragement. 

On your way to work you pressed a light kiss on his cheek. Step one: Success.

The next day you found several deep purple-blue flowers with overlapping petals on the table. Running back to your closet you flipped through the pages quickly. What was the meaning of this flower again? 

Larkspur. Beautiful spirit. 

You felt a light pull on your cheeks and smiled for the first time in days. You made sure to wrap your arms around Takao’s waist in a hug when you found him in the kitchen. 

As days passed you collected a strange mix of colors and flowers that would never be put together in a bouquet but meant more to you than anything because of their meanings. 

Gardenia. You are lovely. Narcissus. Stay as sweet as you are. Peach Blossom. I am your captive. Gerbera. You are the sunshine of my life. 

You no longer kept your journal in the closet. Instead it now resided on the living room table so you could figure out the messages right away. Today’s flower, bundle of flowers to be exact, were white and feathery petals and reminded you of a bouquet. After so many attempts, you’ve learned that Takao preferred unusual flowers and took your time to slowly find the match. 

Sweet William. Grant me one smile. 

Putting the journal back on the table you went back into your room where Takao was still snoring. Cupping his face gently with one hand you pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Pulling back, you can’t help but leaning in for a second, then a third, before you felt one of his hands on the back of your head, preventing you from moving away again. Your lips curl upwards and let yourself indulge in this happiness. 

On the eighth day, there’s a flower on the kitchen counter. Unlike the other flowers you recognize this one right away. A yellow Tulip sitting in a slender glass vase. Slowly flipping through your book, you feel your heart bubble in excitement. 

Yellow Tulip. Hopelessly in love. 

You turned to see Takao with a full-blown smile on his face and arms wide open. He picked you up and swung you in circles as laughter echoed in your home. The sunshine felt so warm on your skin. 

The next morning you gently kissed his temple and left a flower next to his pillow before leaving for work.

Red Rose. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this piece and thinking about different ways you can express love and care to someone. I love flower meanings and I think that its such a beautiful language and one of the most visually stunning. This piece in particular was more about a scene and I wanted to keep it short but very sweet.


End file.
